


Faint Misdirections

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Romancing the (Singing) Stone [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brainstorming for fic ideas, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gondolin, Gondolin Shenanigans, M/M, Make Egalmoth's head explode, Mentions of Glorfindel/Ecthelion, Mentions of Glorfindel/Ecthelion/Turgon, Mentions of Turgon/Finrod, Not literally, References to re-enactments of scenes from Egalmoth's romance novels, Rog is probaby Turgon's henchman and leader of the secret Gondolin police, The Silmarillion References, Thingol/Turgon - Freeform, Turgon's Staff of Doom, Underappreciated Romance Novelist of Gondolin, so much fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Egalmoth, encouraged by Penlod, finds inspiration to write a new story.  For once, not about Glorfindel and Ecthelion.  Or even about Glorfindel, Ecthelion, and Turgon (even though he really does like that idea).  Egalmoth does, however, dabble dangerously in the king's private matters.  The story he writes will never see the light of day (Rog makes sure).  Egalmoth can't say he minds after all though.





	Faint Misdirections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyfeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/gifts).



> This references my other series "Faint Indirections" about Thingol/Turgon (did Egalmoth actually write it? Who knows). You don't have to read it, of course, though Egalmoth would like you to. If you promise not to tell Turgon.

The next day, Egalmoth was sitting under a tree in the open green sward surrounding Turgon’s palace.  Penlod sat next to him and was playing his harp softly, “You’ve been very quiet lately, Egalmoth.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

“Daydreaming you mean,” he smiled, “a new story?”

“Yes and no, I was starting one but Duilin pointed out maybe… I should write about something new.”

“You started _another_ story about Glorfindel and Ecthelion?” Penlod asked incredulously.

“Ah, well, I did yes,” Egalmoth admitted, “But I’ve put it aside for now.”

“Oh good, does that mean you’ve got something else in mind? A new storyline? New characters? Or maybe you thought you might try some of the things you’ve written about… yourself?” there was a heavy hint in Penlod’s last words but Egalmoth failed altogether to recognize it.

“I was thinking about writing a story about the king, but I’m not sure what.”

“That sounds a bit dangerous.”

“True, I don’t want to be struck over the head with the Staff of Doom, but the more I think about it, the more interesting the idea becomes.  I wouldn’t want to write about him and Elenwë, that seems in very poor taste but I wonder if… Has he been with anyone else?”

“That wouldn’t be quite your taste, nor mine either would it?” Penlod mused, “Well, other people… I have heard a few rumors, some more believable than others.  Some very strange.  But if I were to make a recommendation about writing I would say stay away from writing about Turgon.”

‘You’re probably right’ is what Egalmoth had meant to say, but what he said instead was, “What rumors?”

Penlod laughed, “Fine, fine, I yield.  Ok, one rumor is from Glorfindel who had it from Finrod that he and Turgon were lovers at whiles when they were both young, before Turgon was married.”

“Hmmmm,” Egalmoth tapped his lips with his fingertips, “That’s a very interesting one.  I mean they’re cousins but, hmmmm.  Compelling.  Sexy.  Probably sad.”

“I heard another one about both Glorfindel and Ecthelion together engaging in, ah, relations with Turgon, but that seems highly unlikely… I do wonder if the rumor was _inspired_ by some of your writings though.”

Egalmoth’s eyes unfocused, picturing this vividly in his mind. 

“Egalmoth?? EGALMOTH?”

“OH sorry, yes? I—are you sure that’s unlikely? I mean, they might have, they could have… OH! What if they _did_ , how do you think they would do _it_? All three at once?”

“I am _not_ answering that.”

“I’m sorry,” Egalmoth said apologetically, “would you please continue?”

Penlod gave him a knowing look, “As you wish, let’s see…  I heard mention off hand once of Ulmo’s love for Turgon, you might do something with that.”

Egalmoth shrugged, “And be accused of blasphemy?  No thank you.”

“Wise choice.  Well, the last I heard seems the least likely.  That when Turgon went with Finrod to Doriath on a time, he had a brief but passionate affair with the king.”

“With the what? Who? With himself? NO Thingol?”

Penlod laughed, “Yes I know, but one of those who went as an escort with them swore on his honor that he had seen Turgon and Thingol in the forest together.”

“In the forest together or in the forest _together_ ”

Penlod rolled his eyes, “In the forest _together_.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yes, oh.”

“Well, that would make a very interesting story wouldn’t it?”

“You might consider sticking with Finrod and Turgon, if you’re set on writing something about this Egalmoth; however, I would still advise you not to.  Hmm, still if you did write about the king, I would enjoy reading it, maybe a private reading?” Another strong hint in Penlod’s voice was lost on Egalmoth.

Egalmoth had meanwhile begun to scribble furiously on the piece of parchment he had brought with him.  Penlod sighed and started to play his harp again.

Egalmoth looked up at him, mid strum, “You wouldn’t happen to remember the name of that escort would you?”

“Voronwë.”

Egalmoth grinned and turned his attention back to his parchment, “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Penlod could tell, however, that Egalmoth was going to be thinking much of it for the next few days or weeks or however long it took him to finish the story he had so obviously just begun.  He sighed again, and again returned to playing his harp.  He may as well have been alone.

 

In the following days, Egalmoth had cornered Voronwë and interrogated him over several bottles of wine until he got every detail out of him concerning Turgon’s dealings with Doriath.  Egalmoth then secluded himself in his room, writing diligently even though he didn’t think anyone would or could read what he was writing.  Well, except Penlod.  Maybe Duilin.  Maybe Maeglin.  Maybe Salgant.  Maybe.  He was going to write it anyway either way.

 

When the manuscript was finished, he invited Penlod over to review it.  He watched anxiously as Penlod read through the work, page by page.  At one point Penlod’s eyebrows raised visibly and he looked over to Egalmoth, “I uh, didn’t know _that_ was possible.”

“I know, I know, but I had it out of Voronwë after 3 bottles of wine.  He described it so vividly it was amazing… and stirring.”

“And Turgon, I had no idea he was like that… and Thingol? If this is true, wow.  But either way it is a very, ah, rousing.”  He sat the pages down and looked at Egalmoth meaningfully.

Egalmoth grinned but not exactly for the reasons Penlod hoped, “So you like it? Really?  I was so inspired it’s like the words just wrote themselves.  They must have been so in love, at least briefly,” he sighed, “I wish I could feel something like that.”

“Of course you can, Egalmoth, maybe just you know, take a moment to stop and look around you once in a while,” another heavy hint. 

Egalmoth looked up at Penlod and then took a very literal look around the room.  His eyes came to rest again on Penlod, “What?” a heavy pause, “OH.”

“Yes, oh.”

“So you,” he gestured to Penlod then to himself, “and me?” he grinned, “You really like me?”

“I do, as I’ve told you before.”

“No I mean you _like_ me?”

“Yes I _like_ you.”

“So,” he drummed his fingers characteristically on the desk, “does that mean you want to uh kiss me?”

Penlod leaned closer, “Yes, and maybe try that bit on page 56.”

Egalmoth blushed slightly, “I’m not sure that actually _is_ possible.”

Penlod grinned, “Well, we’ll find out won’t we.”

 

Penlod led Egalmoth into the bedroom, leaving the manuscript forgotten on the table.  As they were deeply engaged in re-enacting scenes from the story, a broad figure entered Egalmoth’s sitting room by moonlight.  Quietly he sifted through Egalmoth’s belongings until he alighted on the manuscript.  He skimmed the first few pages and then tucked it into his cloak.  Rog took another look about him, then as the sounds began to pick up from the other room, quickly made his exit by the open window, closing it behind him (for propriety’s sake).

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm very inspired, I may actually continue with Egalmoth and Penlod's reenactment scenes. Either way this whole arc is NOT done and Egalmoth has a lot more to say.


End file.
